This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The College of Saint Mary is an all female private college located in Omaha. Newly appointed senior academic leadership is focusing on the development and integration of research activity into the curriculum. COSM was added to INBRE as an outreach institution. The health professions orientation of the science curriculum suggested these students might be very interested in translational research and be appropriate for our developing relationship with the pending CTSA.